


Shut Up

by mf_hurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mf_hurricane/pseuds/mf_hurricane
Summary: You hadn't seen Bucky in two years until he finally reached out to have dinner with you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :) I literally haven't written since 2012... I sure hope this isn't complete shit (̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶i̶t̶l̶e̶ ̶a̶l̶r̶e̶a̶d̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶e̶h̶e̶!̶)̶. I'm also sure my grammar might not be perfect but I'm trying- I swear. enjoy !!

You were shivering at this point standing in front of the restaurant you picked for dinner with Bucky. You guys haven’t seen each other in almost two years. You got close when he would frequent the museum you worked at. It was just a friendly face at first, but then you took matters into your own hands inviting him for lunch and coffee here and there. The relationship was just a lot of mutual flirting and a lot of uncertainty from your stance. Though you decided it was best not to get too deep into it because of all these complicated questions and thoughts that filled your head about being in a relationship with a superhero. 

You hadn’t heard from him in so long, you just assumed superhero things were keeping him preoccupied- or at least that’s what you hoped. Nonetheless, you held back your so many urges, even drunk urges, to call or text him wondering if he was okay or missed you at all. Then, about a week ago you got a “hey” from him and your heart started beating a mile a minute. Now here you are, nervous as hell, pretending this was a completely normal reunion.

“Hey doll,” that familiar voice came from behind you, wrapping their arms around your waist.

“Well, well, look who it is,” you flipped around in his arms to hug him back. He chuckled deeply, making your knees weak like he always used to do. 

“No need for the dramatics sweetheart. I missed you,” he planted a kiss on top of your head.

“I missed you more,” you half-whispered, sighing into his neck you were tucked into. You could’ve sworn he mumbled _‘doubt it’_ into your hair but you didn’t want to let your thoughts get the best of you.

The two of you sat down and immediately fell back into the swing of things. The casual compliments with _those_ undertones, the glances, the foot brushing under the table. You were really drinking him in too. A dark turtle neck and dark jeans always did him wonders. You’d hoped your beige slacks and black bodysuit were doing you justice just the same. 

“And what exactly are you insinuating Mr. Barnes?” you tilted your head to the side, getting back into the conversation.

“That you’re trying to take me home,” you laughed blushing slightly trying to push him off, “See! You were always easy to read doll.” 

“You’re two years out of practice reading this book Buck,” you admitted casually making him put his hands up in surrender. “But I guess you’re allowed to come back to mine for a drink.”

“Consider me there,” you shared another one of _those_ glances. “Uh, waiter? Waiter?” at this point you were in a small laughing tizzy as he made a small scene in the restaurant, turning his body dramatically trying to find someone to bring the check.

You both rode back in a shared taxi, laughing with the very charismatic driver who was trying to sell you both his mixtape. Which, of course, you both bought a copy of. Once you made your way into your building, you poured yourself a glass of wine and absentmindedly poured Bucky a drink from some of his old ‘superhero liquor’ you found buried in your cabinet.

“Is that was I think it is?” Bucky asked from the sofa as you rounded the corner into the room with two glasses.

“It is. I found some stuffed back in my cabinet, I always hated getting buzzed or even drunk without you. I can’t believe it took me a few months to realize you were just sipping my wine to be polite. What a waste,” you rolled your eyes plopping down next to him.

“In my defense, after you yelled at me of course, I did bring you my own bottle of the stuff, and another wine bottle for you,” you started to retaliate before he cut you off, “-aaaand it seems you’ve kept mine all these years.”

“Can’t blame a girl for hoping,” you said out loud.

“Hoping what?”

“What? Oh, I don’t know, that you would see me again? That maybe you didn’t forget about me?” You tried to recover giving off the platonic ‘we are best friends’ voice. 

“Doll,” he reached for your chin and tilted it up slightly, “I could never.” 

“You promise?” you may or may not have slightly bitten your lip. He noticed though, eyes glancing down at your lips. 

“Promise,” he said reconnecting the now heated eye contact. 

_Fuck it._ That was the last mental note you said as you crashed into his lips almost knocking your wine all over his lap. His hand retracted from your chin, then you heard him chuckle and immediately pulled back. You brought a hand up to your cover your mouth. 

“Fuck- I’m so sorry James I shouldn’t have- I don’t know what came over me- I swear I didn’t-“

“What did you just call me?” he said, one hand on his jean-clad thigh the other placing his drink on the coffee table. His face turned to you, a smirk hiding in between his lips. You had never felt so heated. Of course you were probably soaked, not to mention you might have been on a long dry spell, Bucky was sitting next to you, and you just couldn’t seem to formulate words. 

“I- hm- I said- I- you know I think-“

“Nuh-uh,” He slipped his hand along your jaw, pulling together some hair at the back of your head, lightly pulling you closer to his face. 

“James,” you said quietly, almost afraid but gaining confidence with his hand placements. You were stuck in a loop of looking from his eyes to his mouth almost too fast.

“Doll are you drunk?” he sliced through the tension. 

“No.”

“But your cheeks are so pink?”

“That doesn’t mean I’m drunk. Maybe a little tipsy that’s all,” you almost scoffed. To say you were confused was an understatement. Is he going to kiss you orrr? 

“That’s, _all_?” he laid emphasis readjusting his grip on your hair this time. You let out a whine at the small pull. A _whine_. You scolded yourself internally when he smirked, scanning your facial features, “Like I said, so. easy. to. read.” 

You gulped and his eyes darkened as he leaned into you further with his lips. You eagerly connected the kiss, relishing in the feeling of that mouth you so desperately wanted to feel for years now. Your small moans made his hand in your hair tighten again, only to make you louder than before. He smiled against your kisses and started to drag you on top of him. Willingly you straddled his hips, rolling onto them slightly making him moan. Tongues dancing, you started to wonder what was going on, how this was really happening- were you tipsier than you thought? But those all stopped when his hands rested on your hips and pulled your face back slightly.

“Doll, you have no _idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do this but-“ 

“Shut up and fuck me James.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here it is. this is my first smut I've written (bare with me sorry!!) so I added a third chapter in case I want to write/add more... you'll understand ;) enjoy !!

“Don’t say that to me,” Bucky almost growled.

“Please?” you said quietly rolling your already wet core onto his now hard length. He looked deep into your eyes and seemed to be at battle in his head. “I want this,” you reassured.

“Do you feel what you’re doing to me?” He caved. You triumphantly sighed and leaned in to kiss him again.

This time it was less timid. Tongues going deeper than before, teeth hitting lightly against each other, and you sighed into the taste. His hands that were on your hips started moving back to your ass, your own hands going to his hair. He gave an experimental squeeze causing you to grind down harder, and you swore that’s when something within snapped. He gripped your ass harder than before and moved his mouth to attack your neck.

“ _Fuck_ -“ you sighed. Then your hands found the bottom of his sweater making it ride up enough to feel his toned torso. You always told yourself you weren’t specifically turned on by built men, but damnit if you didn’t feel the new aches this feeling created. He took the hint pulling back from your neck and took his sweater up and over his head. You didn’t realize you were staring until he laughed.

“Sorry,” you shied away.

“Don’t apologize, not having any of that tonight,” he made you face him again, “Your turn though.” He went to find the bottom of your top and couldn’t.

“Wait it’s a bodysuit,” you started laughing.

“Offff course it is,” he looked across your form, “to the bedroom we go.”

You giggled as he scooped you up by your backside. You wrapped your legs around his waist and leaned into his neck taking in a deep breath. He smelt like everything you’d remembered, a sense of nostalgia making some of your nerves calm down. Yes, you were freaking out about having sex with Bucky, but the memories that came with his smell made you feel so grounded. He placed you down on the floor in front of your bed leaving you dumbfounded as you looked at his naked chest, stomach, v line, bulge in his jeans-

“Doll, as much as I love when you’re staring, could you please help me take this contraption off of you?”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” you didn’t want to think about how long you were actually looking for.

“Again, none of that. The next time you say sorry I promise you’re going to regret it.”

Your breath caught in your throat, “I- _oh_.” And with that he stepped in closer tugging your pants off and searching your frame for a button or clasp or something to take this thing off of you.

“James it’s down here,” you gestured to your crotch.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you? Just wanted me to put my hand down there eventually.”

“You know you always were such a jackass. I’m starting to remem-“ you sucked in a breath. He was standing very close in front of you when his hand started running down between your breasts, your stomach, further south when he stopped centimeters away from where you needed him most. The wetness pooling in the cotton crotch was almost embarrassing.

“Are you sure you want this?” you nodded maybe a little too fast which made him smirk. “You _sure_ Y/N?” You stepped a little closer making his hand slide further down, a small moan escaping you. “Oh?” He really was such a tease you started to realize, “Now what do we have here?”

“Nothing just open the damn-“ your eyes rolled back as he started palming your clothed core, moving the tips of his fingers around in small circles. You gasped in an octave you weren’t sure actually came from you.

“All this, for me?” He taunted, not applying enough pressure for your liking.

“Don’t be so cliché,” you panted out, “this is more than two years in the making.”

“Should’ve told me sooner sweetheart,” you swore that was his bedroom equivalent of ‘bless your heart.’

“Well someone went up and left- me you asshole,” you tried to get out smoothly.

“Wasn’t my choice doll. Want me to open this up? Hm? Open you up for me?” His hand then focused on the small little clasps closer to your backside.

“Don’t make me beg again James.”

“What if that’s exactly what I want you to do?” He whispered into your neck

“Then please for the love of god just- _fuck_ ,” he made light work of opening the bottom of your bodysuit. His fingers now swirling around in your unclothed wetness. He started kissing your neck again while his fingers started applying more pressure. He slipped the tip of one finger in slowly before he abruptly pushed the digit in all the way. You moaned loudly, your body almost falling limp against him. He was working you so well, in and out and around, brushing the spot inside you that made you go wild. It’s almost like he knew your body too well already. He inserted another finger and started twisting them back and forth. You felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle as your panting became almost too loud in your head. Then his thumb brushed over your clit making your world stop. You choked back words you were maybe trying to formulate as you went dizzy. You grasped onto his biceps for balance, relishing in the still unclothed muscle.

“Ja-James if you don’t stop…”

“If I don’t stop what? Huh? Who said I was only going to make you cum once tonight?” That was it. Your walls started clenching more and he felt it. He applied more pressure on your clit rubbing small circles around it while his fingers relentlessly moved in and out of your entrance. Your sighs deepened with each breath, “That’s it doll, you gonna’ cum for me?”

And with that you let go, his name falling from your lips once again followed by a string of curse words. He continued to work you down from it, eventually pulling his hand out from under you and licking his fingers casually. Just the sight of that got you all worked up again. You pulled the bodysuit- finally- up and over your head. His lust blown eyes fell onto your now naked figure. Now it was your turn to poke fun.

“James, as much as I love when you’re staring, could you please help me take this contraption off of you?” You smiled innocently, hooking your fingers in his jean belt hoops.

“You suck,” he shook his head laughing and started unbuttoning his pants.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” you quickly bent to your knees tugging his pants and boxers down enough for his hard member to spring free.

“Goddamnit that’s not what I meant Y/N,” he took a sharp inhale.

You licked your lips drooling slightly at the mere size of him. “It’s what I meant though,” you looked up at him through your lashes, placing your mouth over his pre-cum covered tip. He groaned letting his head fall back a little. You started to take him in, going as far as you could to get his whole length slick. Then, you added your hand, allowing your tongue to roll around the amount that fit inside your mouth simultaneously. His small sounds and curses were spurring you on, your own wetness starting to pool again between your thighs. His hands slipped into your hair pulling it into a makeshift ponytail. However, he let you keep complete control. You could tell he was about to release and you made your bobbing quicker and hand on his shaft tighter until he came into your mouth. You pulled back with a pop and he immediately picked you up off your knees.

“You are something else doll,” all you could do was smile when he went in to kiss you again. Mouths still attached, he pushed you back onto the bed hovering on his forearms on top of you. “How many you got in you?” He asked between kisses.

“How many what?” You asked.

“How many times can you finish in one night?” He said moving from your face down to your tits. He took one into his mouth, biting down to make your back arch up to him.

“I’m really not sure James,” you breathed out, head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Let’s try and set a record tonight, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taaadaaaa. very monumental for me lol hope it wasn't too bad. also I really do love some good context if you couldn't tell... last chapter probably coming soon once I get the courage to do it

**Author's Note:**

> eeeek. hope that wasn't brutal. please leave comments and feedback && a second smut chapter... c̶u̶m̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ very soon hehe


End file.
